Flystar55555's Adventures
Flystar55555 has had many adventures. Here are a few. The Legend of Flystar One day, Flystar was walking along the sidewalk, when he saw a science convention. He loved inventing things. He went to the science convention to see the cool inventions that other penguins made. He saw a time machine, a macihne that shoots out a radioactive beam, and others. When he saw a spider walk in the radioactive beam, it jumped across the room and bit him. "I feel funny!" he shouted as radiation affected his body. He then became a superhero and flew out of the building, making a hole in the ceiling. The Troublesome Trio Flystar was amazed he had superpowers. "I never believed this could happen!" he said to himself as he was flying above the clouds. Then he landed near a movie theater, seeing the Troublesome Trio performing Operation Fish-Heads. "Hey guys, what's up!" he said to the Trio. "Who are you?" Explorer asked Flystar. "I'm Flystar55555, a new superhero!" he said to Explorer. "You don't look like one, so how are you one?" Happyface asked. "I don't have a costume yet!" he replied. "Watch!" He flew in the air and made a recycle bin float with his telekinesis. He flew down and said, "Does that prove your point?" Then the Trio and Flystar became friends. Flystar Meets Evilface He left the Trio to their work and flew off. "Hope to see you soon!" Barkjon shouted as Flystar flew higher and higher. Then Flystar felt a sudden chill in the air. "This has never happened before!" he said as it became colder. Then he saw a penguin that looked similar to him flying toward him. "Are you Flystar?" the penguin asked angrily as he flew closer to Flystar. "Yes!" Flystar said as he was backing up away from the penguin. "I'm Evilface, the opposite of you. I have the same powers as you, but I use them for evil." said the penguin in more rage. "What do you want with me?" Flystar asked as Evilface had more and more anger. "I want to destroy you!" Evilface shouted angrily as he took Flystar to his evil lair. Evilface's Lair When Evilface took Flystar to his lair, Flystar saw Herbert, waiting with his Mechanical Woodchopper. "He he he, little bird. You will be destroyed by my Mechanical Woodchopper!" Herbert said as he started up the Woodchopper. The Woodchopper came closer as Evilface was quickly strapping Flystar down. Evilface finished, then quickly ran to the edge of the room. When the Woodchopper came 6 inches, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Flystar broke out of the straps and jumped away from the Woodchopper, chopping everything in its path. It chopped ther frozen lake then sank to the bottom. Flystar then escaped the lair to get back to where he belongs. The Battle Of Flystar and Evilface Part 1 When Flystar was flying back to meet the Trio, he felt a chill in the air identical to the one when he first met Evilface. "I know your there, Evilface!" Flystar said as he stopped. "Grr!" Evilface mumbled. Then they looked at each other in the eyes. "I want to destroy you so much!" Evilface shouted as they both landed. "I already knew that!" Flystar said as Evilface's face was turning red. "That's it! Your going down!" Evilface shouted so loudly that the city shook. Evilface threw a fire ball at Flystar. He dodged, threw a mail box at Evilface. Evilface burnt the mailbox with a fireball, then threw the flaming mailbox at Flystar, and hit him. Flystar then flew in the air, his arm hurting. Evilface followed. Evilface then caught up to Flystar, and threw him down on the ground. "Owch!" Flystar said as he got slammed to the ground. I'm warning you, Evilface. I'm getting real mad!" Flystar shouted to Evilface. Evilface then grabbed Flystar and said, "I don't really care, Flystar. I know i'm stronger than you!" Flystar was madder than ever. Then all of a sudden, Evilface got pushed into 12 buildings by Flystar. The Battle of Flystar and Evilface Part 2 "I told you I was mad!" Flystar said as Evilface charged at Flystar. When Evilface charged, Flystar had his hand out, and when Evilface was at the end of the charge, he ran into Flystar's hand, and Flystar threw him into another 12 buildings. Flystar then turned invisible so Evilface couldn't see him. "Where'd you go?!" Evilface shouted. "Here!" Flystar said as he grabbed Evilface and flew up in the upper atmosphere, and threw him down to the ground. "Grr! Your making me mad Flystar!" Evilface said as he turned invisible. Flystar had only one power that Evilface didn't. Seeing things invisible. Flystar then grabbed Evilface and burned Evilface. "Gosh.. What's... making you... so... powerful?" Evilface asked, very hurt. "Making me mad, has effects on me, because i'm just about always happy. But you don't because your always mad. Now i'll destroy you!" Flystar said as his rage built up. "No!" Evilface shouted as Flystar strapped Evilface down, flied up in the air, and made a HUGE fireball, then fired it on Evilface. "That's it! Evilface! Gone! Woohoo!" Flystar shouted as he flew to meet the Troublesome Trio once again. Joining the Trio Flystar saw the Trio performing a prank, he wasn't sure what it was. He flew down to greet the Trio, but they were performing the plan so hard, that they didn't even notice he landed. "Hey guys, what's up!" Flystar said as they were working. Explorer looked at me and said, "Nothing much! Just playing a new prank on Mabel!" Flystar looked at the plan carefully. "Hey, don't you mind me putting all that stuff where it belongs, according to the plan?" Flystar asked the Trio. "Sure! Just make sure to do it quietly!" Barkjon said, handing me the supplies. Flystar flew to where everything was supposed to be set at, and placed every object in its rightful place. "Done!" Flystar said to the Trio as he flew down to them. "Now lets see what this baby does!" Happyface said as he pulled the lever to activate the prank. "It worked as planned!" the Trio said, watching the prank happening. Then it happened. The finale. "Hey, can I join the Trio?" Flystar asked. "Sure! You can be an honorary member!" Explorer said. "But, I need to get a costume for being a superhero though! So I need to draw some designs, then let someone make it!" Flystar said as he flew home to draw some designs. The Costume When Flystar got home, he thought of some costume designs. He drew and drew until his hand coudn't take it anymore. "No. Not that one. No. No. No! Definetly no! Perfect!" Flystar said, searching for designs. "I found the perfect design!" he said, muttering laughs of joy. He then took the designs and flew to a place where he thought someone could make his costume. He then landed, and saw a bunch of penguins rushing to a place nearby. then he saw Ford Car. "Hey! Ford Car! Can you make a costume for me?" Flystar said to Ford car. "No. I can't make costumes, but I can help you on your adventures!" Ford Car said. "I don't need any help on my adventures. Sorry!" Flystar said to Ford Car. "But..." Ford Car said before Flystar interupted, "But nothing, sorry that you can't help... wait a minute! You can be the inventor! You invent things, don't you?" Flystar asked Ford Car. "Yeah..." he said. "Perfect!" Flystar said. "Your the inventor!" I flew him to my igloo, then he built a costume making machine. "Ok, put the design under here, and your costume will be ready!" Ford Car said as Flystar put the designs where Ford Car directed. "Now close the lid!" he said. The machine made weird sounds, then on top of it was the newly made costume. "Thanks Ford Car!" Flystar said as he put on the costume. Evilface's Return To be continued... Category:Stories